A taste of Texas
by lala423
Summary: A new agent has been sent to Don's team and yes she is from Texas her name is Stella Van Tassel born and raised in Dallas she comes from a true southern family , and she is known for being the southern belle.
1. Chapter 1

So I started watching Numbers again and I got some more inspiration to continue this fanfiction, so this is one of the stories that made the cut even though there weren't many reviews. Thank you to all who reviewed and gave me advice on how to be a better writer!

Here goes my revisions to Chapter one!

Look out for revisions on the other chapters over these next few days!

A taste of Texas

Well okay don't make fun but this is my first fanfiction of numbers I hope you people like it um please r and r but be nice please!

Summary

A new agent has been sent to Don's team and yes she is from Texas her name is Stella Van Tassel born and raised in Dallas she comes from a true southern family , and she is known for being the southern belle - being raised doing pageants and being a debutant -but she is no mere country bumpkin when it comes to being an FBI agent she is feisty and assertive but still just as sweet as can be.  
>So has Don finally found a new love interest or will someone else catch her eye?<p>

I managed to slump out of bed and get dolled up for work and since I didn't know many people in the city, I just kept to myself - and also since this was ma first day of work I was a little nervous and specially since I had only talked to the team leader Don Epse over the phone.

I was excited to go work for the team here in LA, back in Texas things were either too violent or way too well boring and since I was the only girl on said team I was always stuck at the desk unless it included talking to female victims or involving children…talk about prejudice! And what with still living with my parents in the ritzy part of town, I wanted to live on my own for starters. Since my mom and dad had gotten over the shock of my dream career they stopped the lectured and showed they're supportive side and helped me out with a house. Before making final arrangements to move out here my father having the lovely sense of humor that he did h he decided that he wouldn't let me keep my Maserati gave me a new ride, since I was such a bad ass FBI agent he would give me a badass ride- a BMW HP2 Sport, not that I had any complaints about having to drive this beauty to and from work, I was completely in love.  
>Every single person in my family laughed as soon as I started lessons and no one believed that I would ever pass but I had the last laughed because I passed quickly with flying colors.<br>So now back to the fact that I was on my way to work while thinking this, luckily I was only a hop skip and a jump away from work that's Texas talk for not that far. When I parked my bike I noticed a muscular man getting out of his sleek black Tahoe and walking towards me.  
>"Uh can I help you miss?" I smiled as soon as I slipped off my helmet recognizing his voice.<p>

"Don Epse?" He nodded.

"Yes?" I starred for a moment at him thinking my my what a hottie my new boss was.

"Stella Van Tassel - reporting for duty sir." Yes I sounded like a total idiot trying to be cute but he seemed to well busy gawking at my bike to notice.

"Stella? Wow nice ride-."I nodded and smiled.

"I don't look like an FBI agent do I?" He shook his head and chuckled.

"Uh no not really but nice to meet you - come in and I will introduce you to everyone." 

"It's nice to meet cha too and thanks I'd love to."

"Is this a BMW HP2?"

"Yeah it is - my dad thought it would be funny to see me riding around in a motorcycle livin' in L.A and all I guess this is his way of saying he doesn't approve of ma job."

"Oh well at least it's a way of getting a free bike right?"

"Hell yeah- I guess you could say that plus the free riding lessons." He laughed along with my dry humor.

"We walked up through the parking garage.

"So you're from Dallas right?" I nodded.

"Born and raised as a southern belle."

"If you don't mind me asking uh how did you get into the whole FBI thing?"

"Oh don't worry everyone asks me that- well I guess I didn't want to continue with the whole pageant girl, trophy wife lifestyle. I wanted something more we'll meaningful." He smiled.

"Well you definitely don't look like the type but you definitely have the record and personality to be on of us." I smiled.  
>"Well thank-ya Don- lemme tell ya most people thing that I'm some sort of Victoria's secret model then there jaw drops down to the ground when I saw that I'm a fed."<p>

"Don't get me wrong I mean yeah you do look like a model but the illusion will be a surprise for any perps who cross your path." I chuckled.

"Yeah well I'm ready to give them a run for their money." He chuckled.

"Don't worry you'll fit right in."

"I hope so."

_We walked out of the elevator smiling at each other yes like total idiots, this is sure to be an interesting rest of my day working with a really hot boss/ team leader, hmm I wonder what he looks like without any clothes on –oops well me and my perverted mind._

"Hey everyone this is our new team member Stella she's our transfer from Dallas."

"Hey everyone." I smiled tried not to be so shy.

Hope you guys like the newer version, I read through it and it was like a shock- I guess I was so excited to post this story that I overlooked many important details anyway please please please read and review for me!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the revised version of Chapter 2!

I hope you liked the last chapter fully revised and beautiful lol jk, now I know why I was so bad at writing I was writing off of my cellphone! Anyway here goes chapter 2!

"Hey everyone." I said cheerfully with trying not to be too shy.

I looked over at Meghan who looked like she was really annoyed even being here so I thought that I would introduce myself.

"Hi Megan- are you feeling alright hun?" she smiled up at me.

"Oh hi Stella- nice to meet you yeah I'm fine just a little irritated."

"Well you look positively radiant with your pregnancy."

"Thank you - you're so sweet." I smiled and thought yes my first friend here.

"Well hello ma'm." I turned around to see a tallish bulky man smiling at me.

"Hi- and you are?" I asked.

"Agent Colby welcome to the team."

"Why thank you." The rest of the team Agent Sinclair- and Charlie, Larry and Amita as well.  
>I caught Amita alone while we walked to the meeting room or at least I thought that was what it's called.<p>

"Wow are all the men such studs here." Amita chuckled.

"Yeah they are huh? So which one caught your eye?"

"Don't worry- not Charlie but…... I think I have a crush on my new boss."

"Yeah he kinda has that effect on women- ."  
>"I can see that boy he is woo- but anyway we better get to the room."<br>She smiled and led me to the room were we all sat down and waited for Don catch us up on the next case.

"Okay guys so we have this banquet hall hosting its designer debutant ball, it was supposed to happen this last weekend only two of the girls end up murdered and their dresses stolen." I knew what he was talking about the same committee does the same type of thing in Dallas. "So why are we covering this I mean how much can a couple of dresses cost?"  
>"One of the girls was wearing a signature Channel gown priced as 15 thousand then with the alterations made pushed the price up to half a million because of the diamond applique added." I said while reading a text message.<br>"Hey that was my line." Don joked.

"My mom is a fashion guru and raised me as one too trust me fashion is an expensive art form."

"Do you want to tell us about the other one?" I shrugged.

"Armani 20 grand added with 250 grands worth of rubies and Swarovski crystals."

"How do parents spend that much on their kids." David commented.

"Yeah I shoulda pouted more for more in ma day- mine was only five grand and it still fits." Everyone cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I'm kiddin- ." I chuckled and let Don continue with the case briefing.

"So they are thinking of maybe letting us have a couple of agent to attend the ball as security but the lady running the thing.."

"Summer Van Horn?" Don gave me a friendly glare.

"Yes that would be her she is making it tough to convince because of press being there and having the ball be ruined."  
>"Let me handle Summer- I can convince her to let the whole team attend it'll just take a little time to bargain with her."<p>

"You know her?" Megan asked.

"Yes she handled mine and my sister's debutant ball so I'm sure that I can get some sort of compromise."

"Okay why don't you handle that then?" Don suggested sounding a bit annoyed at all my connections.

"Alright then let me just text message her then."

"You have her number?" Colby asked.

"Yeah she planned all three of my sisters weddings and baby showers and finally gave me her number for when its ma turn- so shell just have to settle for another deal." I managed to make a deal with her considering that we would all wear designer attire to the ball and I let her in on my parents 30 year marriage anniversary that would go on in 5 months.

"Okay she said it was fine considering that we all wear the feature designers Armani, Valentino, Dior, or Gucci."  
>"The bureau doesn't have funds for something like that."<br>"I know that's why Megan, Amita come to my house I have a closet full of those designers and boys - I'll have my mom ship over some of her stores samples I'll give you guys a number to call and give your sizes and numbers- and addresses so she can ship them over oh yeah and give her a preference of designer.

"The guys seemed like they didn't even know what I was talking about so I just let them off easy.  
>"Okey dokey then let's see David you go with Armani, Colby Dior, and Don Gucci- got it?"<p>

"Okay thanks Stell- why don't you Charlie look over these case files and see if you can do your magic with finding any suspect Megan you and David and Colby I want you guys to look up notorious jewel thief's."  
>"Stella you and I will go down to the banquet hall and investigate Summer and some more of the workers there."<br>"Alright that's fine with me." He and I walked out and headed back to the parking garage.  
>"So which do we take Tahoe or my Beamer?" He smiled.<br>"This is usually supposed to be business not pleasure but I've always wanted to hop onto one." I chuckled.  
>"Well you have to enjoy life's little pleasures c'mon then." I grabbed my extra helmet and handed it to him.<br>"Hop on boss." I revved up my engine and waited for him to get on, and when he did oh my God it felt like butterflies.  
>"You sure you can ride this thing with those 9 inch boot heels?" I chuckled.<p>

"They are five inch and watch me." I backed up and raced towards the banquet hall in the well richer part of town. I made it there in record time and there were no tiffs caused by my hooker heels.  
>He hopped off the bike first and I decided to do the whole helmet hair flip like you see in the movies, luckily my hair was long wavy and a shiny brown for it to actually seem sexy.<br>"See no problem." I said as I swung my leg over and got off my bike.  
>"You are the real deal biker chick- well minus the arm tattoos and loads of piercings."<br>"Well I do have a couple a both so I am a modified biker chick." I made no attempt to hide my flirtatious ways.

We walked towards the entrance of what seemed to look like a castle, and of course my favorite books would help in one situation and mortify my in another, I missed a step and almost fell flat on my face but luckily Don was a quick one and caught my fall.  
>"Whoa you alright?" I nodded.<br>"Yeah um I'm fine thanks." I got myself together and we entered and met Summer in the grand stair case.  
>"Well my my Stella Van Tassel an FBI agent, and here you wasted that Victoria's angel deal." I rolled my eyes.<br>"Yes I did and it's good to see you too Summer and its Victoria's secret, and we aren't here about that." I felt myself blush at her comment.  
>"We aren't really here to talk about me... but on relations to why we are here, what kind of security do you have for these types of events?"<p>

"I don't really take care of any details other than the planning or the well anything trivial." She said in a snooty voice.  
>"Okay let me see you have hundreds of girls walking around with thousands upon thousands of diamond accessorized dresses and you don't ensure their safety?" I asked.<p>

"I mean we have guards and those security cameras that's all I know."

"So I guess your rep is going to be put under the radar again." Don looked at me.  
>"What are she talking about?"<p>

"So do you want to tell him or should I?" She smirked.

"Get to the point alright we aren't here to waste our time."  
>"I should get my lawyer."<br>"Getting a damn lawyer isn't going to stop us from digging every skeleton in your graveyard." She rolled her eyes.  
>"Okay so what is going on?<br>"She went bankrupt three years ago and was supposed to call it quits and on her last two parties both the birthday girls ended up dead with 1.2 million dollars worth of diamonds gone- and what a coincidence after that her business is up and booming - new car new condo the works, not enough evidence the last time."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She stood there with her arms crossed giving the same excuse.  
>"Fine we will just be on our way and remember what I said about digging up those skeletons." She scoffed.<br>"Fine- but I didn't kill anyone." I turned back.  
>"Then who did?" Don asked.<br>"I don't know who-" I noticed a little dot on her forehead and I knocked her out of the way as I heard the gunshot.  
>Don helped Summer back up and called for backup, meanwhile I ran upstairs in pursuit of the shooter, luckily I had experience running in high heels, I grabbed my gun and kept my eyes peeled for our ghost.<br>"FBI stop!" I caught him running across the hall and chased him down into a pool room that was in the basement floor, scanning the room I thought I lost him so I called Don.  
>"Don- I'm in the pool deck I lost him but he dropped the rifle."<br>"Okay just stay there I'll come and find you Summer's on her way back to the stations with Megan."  
>"Alright I'll be here- WHAT THE HELL- GET YOUR PAWS OFF ME!" I screamed as someone locked their arm around my neck and dropped my phone into the water, he had me right at the edge of the pool.<br>"Don't make another sound or else ill slit that pretty little throat of yours." He said in an almost demonic like voice.

I grunted and squirmed a bit trying to breathe.

Hope this version is better than the last one!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Chapter 3 revised!

I hope you like this one please r and r :)

Chapter 3

"FBI let her go!" Don roared as he made his way just across the pool from us.

"I don't think so." The man joked.

"You don't wanna do anything stupid- you're not getting out of here alive if you do anything stupid."

"You FBI think you're so smart but I'm one step ahead."

"Give me Summer Van Horn and I'll let your pretty little friend go free." The scumbag said as he stroked my cheek.

"No no now I can't do that." Don pleaded.

"Wrong answer!" I managed to wriggle free from his grip and grab the knife from him but not before being knocked on the head with my own gun, the last things that I heard before completely knocking out was a gunshot and a splash of water.

"Stella?" I heard a voice calling my name, but it was like in the distance, I couldn't see or move but I felt very odd, like I couldn't breathe.

"C'mon Stella-." the voice grew louder and almost angrier, I felt hands on me and then - I coughed up what felt like gallons of water.

"Damn-my head- I'm definitely gonna feel that in the mornin." I took deep breaths and slowly lifted my head.

"You alright?" Don asked.

"Yeah yeah I'm okay." He helped me get to my feet.

"Thanks."

"Yeah don't mention it- the guy tear gassed me then got away."  
>"He knows his way around here- he obviously knew where to set his little traps." I lost my balance a bit only Don made sure that I stayed put.<br>"Hey you sure you're okay?" I nodded.  
>"Yeah just my head hurts a lot." I fell back and felt really dizzy.<br>"I need a medic in here now!" Don yelled.  
>"Stell?" He called out to me.<br>"Uh-huh." I breathed out.  
>The paramedics came in and Don laid me down on the stretcher.<br>"What happened to you Stella?"  
>"I followed the suspect he held me at gun point then knocked me out into the pool- that's the last thing I remember." The other medic looked at Don.<br>"I jumped in the pool she wasn't breathing when I pulled her out."  
>"How long was she not breathing."<br>"About five minute then she choked out all the water."  
>"Are you alright sir?"<br>"Yeah I'm fine it's just a scratch."  
>"You'd better come and get some stitches on that it looks pretty deep."<br>"Alright." I got wheeled into the ambulance and Don hopped on as well.  
>They put an oxygen mask on me and continue a brief examination.<br>"Can you breathe okay?" I nodded.  
>"Where near your head do you feel pain?"<br>"Right on the top of my head where he hit me with the gun."  
>He shined a light in both my eyes.<br>"Oka follow the light."  
>I did as he told me reluctantly but it wasn't until we got to the hospital that a nurse began to ask questions that made me squirm.<p>

A nurse came into my curtained room and shooed Don out in order to ask medical questions.

"Have you had any surgeries in the last six months."  
>"Yes- one."<br>"In regards to?"  
>"Appendectomy three months ago -"<p>

"Any other major medical issues within the last six months?" She asked.

"A miscarriage during the appendectomy." I said a quietly.

"Why don't you get into a hospital gown?" I shook my head.

"No I'm fine."

"Ma'am I advise you to get a scan to make sure you're okay." She insisted

"The guy clonked me on the head with a gun and I passed out I am fine."

"Listen to the nurse Stell." Don said as he moved the curtain aside to come in.

"I am fine alright no headaches I don't feel dizzy or nauseous or the usual stuff that you feel with a head injury."

"Okay so can we go now?"

"What's going on with you?" I sighed.

"I really don't like hospitals."

"And if you don't mind me asking what happened with that surgery three months ago- were you even cleared to come back to duty?" he asked forcefully.  
>"I got into a fight with my partner she came at me punched me in the stomach I came home fell asleep and never woke up my mom came in I had a raging fever and it turned out that my appendix had burst I almost died from that."<p>

"You had a fight while you were pregnant?"

"I had a fight while not knowing that I was pregnant-."

"With your partner?" I nodded.  
>"Okay so sharing time is really on today- I found her in bed with my fiancée slash boyfriend of 8 years got into a tiff then the whole appendix thing then the doc told my mom I was about four months pregnant when I miscarried." He looked very surprised.<p>

"And you didn't think you were?"  
>"The doctor said she stuck herself so far up my ribcage I wouldn't have known throughout the pregnancy, and yes I was cleared to come back- so there's that explanation anything else boss?" I asked with a bite of attitude that most would consider disrespectful.<p>

"You sure you're up for the rest of the day?" I nodded.

"What else am I supposed to do sit at home and mope about?" He smiled.

"Aright then let's just see what the doctor has to say and then you have my permission."

"Okay then well thank you."  
>"Hi Ms. Van Tassel right?" I nodded.<br>"Hello."

"I'm Doctor Lucas Peterson the nurses tell me that you don't want to stick around for the head scan." I nodded.  
>"Yes I am fine."<p>

" I would advise you to stick around just to be safe."  
>"How about I take it easy and if I feel anything other than normal I come back?"<br>"Okay but please take it easy head injuries are really tricky - so if you feel sick or anything other than normal give me a call." He smiled and handed me his card.

"Um I think I will be okay." I rolled my eyes and slipped the card in my pocket then Don and I made our way outside, he looked over at me about to laugh.

"Not a word okay-." I said already laughing.

"So you and the doc is that right?"

"Oh yes I just get so turned on by doctors." I said with so much sarcasm hat I dripped out of my mouth.  
>"Right so I guess I should call for a ride..."<br>"Umm- hall isn't that far from here if we walk we'll make it there in about ten minutes, and my bike is still right there."  
>"I guess it is faster."<p>

"And besides I know your dying to drive the bike so I'm gonna let you."  
>"Deal, so what's your story why d'you come to LA?" I shrugged.<br>"Um- I wanted to get out of my comfort zone leave home, after I recovered from surgery I asked my boss back in Dallas to transfer me out here they owed me a few favors."

"Pretty nice of them to transfer you."

"Yeah well they knew about the affair my ex and my ex-partner for hmm the past six months so I guess they didn't want to look at the aftermath."  
>"I'm sorry it turned out that way- and about your loss."<p>

"I'm not- I was going to give up the job I love for some lying cheating lowlife-and as for my loss I'm not sorry either she's in a way better place than we're in right now - ." He nodded.

"I know it sounds cold but - I wasn't ready to be a mom and she knew it-." I felt weird opening up to my boss so much.

"Hey everything happens for a reason- maybe another time."  
>"Oh I hope not - I'm not much for the cookie cutter mother wife thing I'd rather just work and have my fun on my own."<p>

"C'mon just because one situation wasn't so good doesn't mean you should give up your young." I smiled and tried to look at his point of view.

"I'm thirty four, but I think I will just stick to dating for the next few years –."  
>"I mean I'm 40 and I have no complaints."<br>"Damn you coulda fooled me you look like you could pass for my age."  
>"Thanks." He chuckled.<br>"No problem- so you ready to ride?" He cocked one eye brow.  
>"The motorcycle..." I pointed to my bike, we both hopped on and headed back to the office, it definitely wierded me out that I was getting so close to Don but only when I looked at the technical issues – it actually felt pretty comfortable.<p>

Okay so I hope you all liked this chapter, please read and review!  
>I should have the next one up soon enough!<br>Happy late Easter- Passover!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 revised!

Here is the new chapter hope ypu like please r and r but be nice! :)

Chapter 4

"Wow a whole day wasted." I commented as he killed the engine and handed me the keys.

"It happens I'm sure the guys upstairs have better news than we do." By now my clothes and hair had dried so I had no problem walking into the office looking how I looked, and not to mention that the little bump on my head was covered by my long and layered hair.

"Wow what happened to you guys you been gone all day?" Amita asked.

"We had some setbacks but we ran into the killer- now he's after Summer- turns out they're hand in hand with the jewelry heist…..or at least they were."

"Turns out Summer has a bit of a suspicious past."

"Well I can tell you that with the whole bankruptcy situation two years ago she was supposed to have retired already, only she claims to have come into big money - two girls ended up dead with 50 thousand dollars' worth of diamonds on each girl all missing."

"So our party planner is a thief." Colby came in and began.

"So who's her partner, I mean she had to have met him way before the first heist- and the murders?"

"Summer I can see lying and stealing to get through life but I'm not so sure about adding murder to her rap sheet I wouldn't put it past her."

"Me either." Niki came in and showed us her proof.

"Turns out our party planner has been arrested for assault and battery, only there weren't ever any witnesses in all her situations so she wasn't guilty on all counts." Sinclair shared his findings.

"She fights dirty too." I added.

"How?" Everyone looked at me.

"Blackmail - she digs out people's skeletons and pulls them out when she should be the one having all the fingers pointed at her."

"So how are we going to go about this whole party deal?" Colby asked.

"Her partner knows his way around the castle, and so does Summer and we've already seen how he has boobie trapped…." I mentioned

"So we get the blue prints to the place and get familiar with it ourselves." Nikki said.

"Yeah it shouldn't be so hard to get our hands on them." I replied.

"So what do we do with Summer?" Colby asked.

"If she is the one behind the whole thing- I'm not sure it such a good idea to have her at the party." Don commented.

"Then if she doesn't go we won't catch them in the act - or then again he might go solo."

"Okay so who's gonna play baby sitter to Summer then?" Niki asked and again everyone looked at me.

"Me." I offered up.

"Yeah you - you're the only one that she doesn't hate so much." Don commented.

"Fine - but I'm sticking a tracker on her too if no one objects."

"A tracker?"

"When I was younger my mom used to have some tech put a tracker in my phone so I wouldn't go out doing anything stupid and I figured out how to take it out and put it in my little sisters hair barrettes it shouldn't be much harder to slip on onto Summer….. her cellphone maybe I mean she always has the thing on her."

So I had from now until Saturday to figure out how to slip in on her getting a microchip wouldn't be a problem- so today is Wednesday I can do it.

The rest of the day was a blur sitting at my desk trying to figure out who it was that tried to kill me- and then the light bulb went off.

Derrick Rose- Summer's only son, from what I saw they had the same eye and hair color.

Quickly I looked up his status, he had been in loads of trouble - grand theft auto, shoplifting, involuntary manslaughter, stat rape, and psychiatrics say that he had ocd, bipolar disorder and even some signs of being schizophrenic only added to his future rap sheet.

"Uh guys I think I just found Summer's partner." I quickly printed out the pages and walked over to the table.

"Derrick Rose- 30 years old has a long list of being in trouble with the law and he has even been listed as bipolar and maybe even schizophrenia- this guy is dangerous if he is even willing to kill his own mother to get what he wants."

"Where is he now?" David asked.

"I checked the status if he was ever arrested ad put in jail- it turns out that he was put in a mental institution five years ago and escaped right around the time the murders started."

"Megan and Niki why don't you go in and question Summer tell her what she knows about her son, and if she knows anything at all about her partner, Colby and David get to the psychiatric clinic and find anything you can about Derrick and his condition, see if any of the workers there knew anymore more than just his condition." I yawned as Don was giving his orders.

"I hate to interrupt but is there any place close I can get coffee?" I asked as everyone scattered off.

"Yeah - yeah over here in the lounge I'll show you." Don said.

"Thanks."

The rest of the day came to a close quickly, I spent the rest of it fumbling with the computer trying to make myself just as familiar with the banquet hall as Derrick was. It was around 7:30 when everyone headed home, I guess Charlie's dad was having some sort of barbeque everyone was invited.

Since I was the new girl I just decided to go home.

"You're more than welcome to come long to the cook out." Amita came over to me as everyone was leaving.

"Oh thank you so much but my neighbor texted my - my husky is having her puppies."

"Aww congrats- hey here's my number send me some pictures I'll show them to everyone."

"Yeah thanks I'll be sure to send them well see you guys tomorrow."

Sorry this one was so short I promise the next one will be longer and better please r and r!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 revised!

Here is chapter 5 hope you like please r and r!

I half thought that they just wanted to see if I was lying or not, but then again who wouldn't want to see new born puppies.

Down in the parking garage I got my cross-body bag in order and got ready to leave when my boss came over.

"Hey." He smiled.  
>"Hi." I smiled back.<p>

"So how did you like your first day?" I shrugged.

"A lot- I mean despite all the crazy stuff everyone is really nice."

"Yeah pretty crazy." He said not knowing what else to say.

"I seriously hope that I'm not the clumsy one who always gets hurt." I chuckled.

"You won't- today was just a minor set back, hey did Amita tell you about the cook-out my dad is having?" I nodded.

"Yeah she did and I'd love to go but my neighbor texted me says that my husky is having her puppies now."

"Wow- cool so I guess you'd better get going then."

"Yep- but thanks again for the invite- raincheck for another time?" I asked.

"Yeah have a good night see ya tomorrow."

"Bye." I started up my bike and headed home- why oh why my Maya had to go into labor today of all days, it would have been nice to actually get to know my new co-workers... and my outrageously hot boss.  
>By the time I got home Maya had given birth to four puppies two girls and two boys- luckily I had a neighbor who had two kids and was a stay at home mom.<p>

Katie and her daughter Leah and son Mikey who were twins the age of five.

"Hi Katie thank you so much- I didn't realize that she would be having them today."

"No problem at all the kids love her and it was amazing for them to see."

"Hi Leah- Mikey." I walked over to the pair sitting next to my dogs den happy as could be.

"Hii." They looked at me and smiled.

"They are so cute!" Leah exclaimed.

"Yeah can we keep one?" Mikey asked.

"Sure if its alright with your mom and dad..." I looked over at Katie and she smiled at me.

"Well we will have to ask daddy when he gets home- dinner is ready kids we'd better get home."

"Thanks again Katie you guys can come over whenever you'd like- when the weather gets warmer they can even go into the pool."

"Oh you're so sweet- the kids will love that, we'd better go see you tomorrow!" She headed out.

"Tell Danny I say hi!" Danny was her husband of 15 years they got married young and just five years ago decided to have kids they were both around my age if not a little older.

After I said goodbye I went back inside to make dinner and change into some comfy clothes-just a camisole and yoga shorts.  
>The puppies had already been cleaned off and fed, now they were fast asleep with their mom who looked exhausted, I scooped up one of the puppies not being able to resist the urge they were just so adorable, he whined a little bit and then fell fast asleep in my arms.<p>

Meanwhile at the Eppes home...

Everyone was hanging around outside while Alan was cooking.

"Hey so why didn't Stella end up coming?" Megan asked.

"She said her dog was having her puppies so she had to get home."

"Oh okay."

"I gave her my number and asked if she could send me some pictures but I haven't heard from her."  
>"Uh it's gonna be a little hard she left her phone at the office and left before I could give it to her." Amita knew that he was lying.<p>

"I thought you talked to her before you left?" Don scratched his head.

"Yeah I guess I forgot to give it back."

"A likely story - so you're just going to stroll over to her house and give it back?" He smiled at her.

"Maybe later I will."

"So my brother's got a thing for the new girl." Charlie came over gave his brother a brush on the head.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"C'mon I may be smart but it doesn't take much of a brain to see that you like her." Charlie kept up with the teasing.

"Like who?" Alan came over and askd.

"Don's got the hots for the new girl on the team." Charlie spilled the beans.

"Finally glimmer of hope- you need to start dating again." Don chuckled at his dad.

"I don't think it's very appropriate to start dating a coworker." Everyone started to laugh.

"It didn't matter before why would it now." Colby commented.

When the food was done, everyone sat down to eat, everyone kept on making comments about how Don had his eye on Stella, finally Don got fed up and said he was going to go on a beer run, and he decided to make a detour on the way.

Hope you liked this chapter I'll have the next one soon!

oh yeah please read and review!


	6. Chapter 7

So I have chosen A taste of Texas as one of the story, I know that it doesn't have any new reviews but I have started to watch Numb3rs again and its given me new inspirations and that with the previous reviews I wanted to make all the corrections that I haven't made in the past. Thanks to those who have given reviews and advice to make this story better please read the previous chapters to see all the revisions!

please read and review I will have the next chapter over the next few days!


End file.
